1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to file folders, and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for easily and economically storing, transporting, and dispensing unfolded file folders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, after file folders were stamped or cut into a desired configuration from a web of paper such as manila, the flat file folders were folded for packaging, packaged and sent to distributors for ultimate sale to consumers. After being folded, these files, comprising a front flap, a fold crease, and a rear flap, were placed in a conventional two-piece (top and bottom) telescopic box. These files have always been packaged in a folded condition, and the distributors have come to accept receiving the files in this manner. However, the applicants have now recognized that this folding operation is wasteful and unnecessarily increases the costs of the folders.
Folding the folders for packaging unnecessarily increases the cost of the folders because the volume of space necessary to store and transport folded file folders is greater than the volume of space necessary to store unfolded file folders. When a file folder is folded, its effective thickness is greater than the sum of the thicknesses of the front and rear flaps because the thickness of the file along the fold crease is greater than the sum of the thicknesses of the front and rear flaps. This thickness variation seems inconsequential when considered individually and was previously considered to have a negligible effect on the volume of space occupied by folded file folders. Thus, file folders continued to be stored and distributed in a folded condition.
However, applicants have recognized that when hundreds and thousands of file folders are stacked for storage and transportation to distributors, the thickness variations become substantial and cause the entire stack of folded files to be much thicker than simply the total sum of the front and rear flaps. Also, the thicker the material of the folder, the greater the difference in thickness when the folder is folded. Accordingly, the volume of space occupied by folded file folders is much larger than the volume of space that would be occupied by the same number of unfolded file folders. This larger volume translates directly into needlessly increased storage and transportation costs for the file folders, which, in turn, translate directly into increased costs to consumer.
Further, the process of folding the files is wasteful because additional processing steps, machinery, and quality control checks are required. These additional steps also create increased costs for the consumer.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new packaging of file folders so that the costs associated with manufacturing, storing, and transporting same may be reduced.